


Ain't Life Strange?

by Legendawson



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Dib tells Zim how he really feels about him. Zim struggles with his asexuality





	

It took a lot of growing up before he realized just because aliens exist, doesn't mean they're bad.

Dib was 17, almost an adult, but the only way he could think to express his feelings for Zim was screaming "I hate you!"  
"And I hate you, Dib worm!" Zim yelled  
Dib sighed "I don't hate you, and you don't hate me"  
"yes I do you filthy human!" Zim yelled  
Dib sighed "Zim"  
Zim poked Dib's head "why are you breathing weird?"  
Dib sighed again  
"Yes that, why are you breathing like that?"  
"It's called sighing, it's what humans do when they're stressed" Dib explained sounding slightly irritated, you'd think after all these years Zim would finally understand humans.  
"Why are you stressed, Dib stink?" Zim asked  
He understood stress but not what a sigh was?  
"We've been friends for almost 6 years now-" Dib started  
"Zim is not friends with you!"  
"Zim" I sighed again  
Zim sat down "fine, continue"  
"We've been friends for a long time. We've been enemies for longer. Enemies by chance, and friends by choice" Dib said  
Dib took a deep breath "I'm hoping we'll be lovers by fate"  
"I love you, Zim"  
Zim scoffed "fate and chance, you humans believe in such foolish things"  
"But I love you too" Zim mumbled  
Dib took his glasses off "can I kiss you?"  
"Uhm yes, I just-"  
Dib had never before heard Zim stutter, it was... nice  
"We don't have to, no pressure" Dib quickly cut him off  
"Zim wants to, I-it's just I've never done this before"  
Dib blushed "neither have I. I can't believe I'm having my first kiss at 17"  
"Well aren't you fortunate. I'm having my first kiss at age 161- well in earth years at least"  
Dib giggled making Zim blush, which was embarrassingly obvious with his green skin.  
Zim put his hands on Dibs cheeks "I saw couples do this in earthling films gir watches"  
Dib nodded approvingly  
"It's- that's- i-it's good" Dib was flustered  
"Shush, stupid human, shush" Zim whispered  
Dib just lightly pecked Zim's lips and then pulled away, not wanting to go too far too fast.  
"That was......" Dib started  
"Exceptional" Zim finished for him  
Dib nodded vigorously  
"Zim is surprised. Irkens don't show affection in that way, I didn't expect to enjoy it"  
"Are you sure you like it? We don't have to-" Dib started only to be cut off by a soft kiss from Zim  
"I am sure" Zim whispered  
"O-o-okay, awesome" Dib stuttered  
"Awesome I assume is a good thing. Awesome indeed" Zim said making Dib giggle  
"Awesome indeed" Dib repeated in the same low whisper as he kissed Zim again  
"You know, your stupid big head is actually quite stimulating" Zim said roaming his hands on his head  
"I'm glad you think so, space boy" Dib smiled  
Zim smiled back "So, um, what are we now?"  
"Whatever you want us to be" Dib said  
"Well, i-if- if- it's okay with you, I-I would like to go on a- what do you humans call it?" Zim asked  
"A date?" Dib asked  
"Yes! That's the word!" Zim exclaimed  
"I would like that very much" Dib said  
"Yes, that sounds enjoyable to me as well" Zim said  
It was getting late  
"Um- well, Zim must get going, before it's too dark"  
"Y- you- you can stay here... if-if you want" Dib stuttered  
Zim looked like he was thinking  
"You know what? Forget I said anything, you don't have to stay" Dib said  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's just..." Zim trailed off  
Dib took Zim's hand in his "hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me"  
"I want to" Zim said  
"It's not that I don't want to stay, I'd actually very much like that, it's just- from television gir watches, spending the night leads to other things and I don't-" Zim rambled  
Dib tightened his grip on Zim's hand "hey, hey, shush, it's ok. I understand what you're saying. I don't want anything you don't want, ok? If you spent the night it would be like all the other times you've slept over"  
Zim nodded letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in "Thank you"  
"Don't thank me, space boy, I understand it's way too early" Dib said  
"Well- I- um- it's just- what if..." Zim stuttered and starting breathing really hard and fast  
"I think I'm dying" Zim said as he breathed faster  
"You're not dying, you're having a panic attack" Dib said  
Zim sat down on Dibs bed as he continued to breath faster and started to shake  
"I'm sorry I upset you" Dib apologized  
"N- not- not your fault" Zim stuttered out  
A few minutes later Zim's breathing finally slowed down  
"Are you okay?" Dib asked  
Zim nodded  
"If you don't want to be with me that's okay. I've never seen you this upset" Dib said  
Zim shook his head "no, I love you, it's just I'm not sure you'd want to be with someone like me"  
"What? That's crazy Zim, I know you, I know deep down you really care and that you're really pure, of course I want to be with someone like you" Dib explained  
"I didn't mean in that way" Zim mumbled  
"Oh? if you don't mind me asking, what did you mean?" Dib asked  
Zim head his head ashamedly "you're not going to want to be with me after you know"  
"Of course I wil? I love you, Zim, whatever it is, we will work through it" Dib assured him  
Zim took a deep breath "what if I never want to have sex?"  
Dib finally thought he understood "That's fine with me"  
"I don't want you to lie to me, it's okay if you don't want to be with me anymore, just don't pretend to be ok with it" Zim said  
"I'm not pretending, Gaz is asexual so I get it" Dib explained  
"There's- there's um a- term for uhm- not experiencing sexual attraction?" Zim asked shyly, feeling dumb  
Dib nodded "I feel like I might be asexual too, but I don't know for sure so I'm not labeling myself"  
Zim smiled "thank you for telling me"  
"Thank _you_ for telling me" Dib kissed Zim's cheek  
Zim and Dib laid down on the bed. Zim snaked his skinny arms around Dib and cuddled up next to him.  
Enemies to friends to lovers, ain't life strange?


End file.
